Michael Key
' makeup for "Gambit, Part I".]] Michael Key is a makeup artist who worked on three Star Trek television series and two ''Star Trek'' feature films. His work on Star Trek earned him two Emmy Awards for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series and three Emmy Award nominations: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, Dean Jones, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Debbie Zoller, Gilbert A. Mosko, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Barry R. Koper, Natalie Wood, and Bill Myer * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, David Quashnick, Scott Wheeler, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, and Thomas E. Surprenant Key worked as makeup artist on the television series The Young and the Restless, TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes, My Two Dads, Tales from the Crypt, and The Young Riders. He also worked as makeup artist/ special makeup effects artist on the thriller Provoked (1989), the comedy Hey, Mike (1991), the action thriller Patriot Games (1992), 's comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992, along with Norma Lee, Ve Neill, Greg Nelson, Kim Santantonio, Yolanda Toussieng, Brad Wilder, Audrey L. Anzures, Greg Cannom, Robert Kato DeStefan, and Nina Kent), the television movie The Marshal (1993), the action film Last Action Hero (1993, with Thomas R. Burman, Jeff Dawn, Bari Dreiband-Burman, Richard Snell, Natalie Wood, Alicia M. Tripi, and Jake Garber), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993, along with David Abbott, Allan A. Apone, Zoltan Elek, Tina Hoffman, Toby Lamm, Steve LaPorte, Adam Brandy, Dean Gates, Nina Kent, and Rick Stratton), the television series Weird Science, Touched by an Angel, Dark Skies, and Charmed, the comedy Down Periscope (1996, with Jim Kail and Cheri Ruff), the action film Eraser (1996, starring Vanessa Williams and along with Jeff Dawn, Dayne Johnson, Jim Kail, Michael Shelton, and Alan Tuskes), the comedy Jingle All the Way (1996, with Greg Cannom, Jeff Dawn, Keith VanderLaan, and Crist Ballas), the superhero sequel Batman & Robin (1997, with Lee Ann Brittenham, Lisa Collins, Jeff Dawn, Edouard F. Henriques, Dayne Johnson, Jim Kail, James MacKinnon, Ve Neill, Jill Rockow, Rick Stratton, Yolanda Toussieng, Barbara Ronci, and Crist Ballas), the romance The Other Sister (1999), the fantasy film The 13th Warrior (1999), 's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the fantasy comedy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), and 's action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – makeup artist: Klingon sculptor for Richard Snell Designs, Inc. ** – makeup artist * ** – Makeup Artist: Robin Curtis (Season 7, uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** (uncredited) (Season 1) ** (uncredited) (Season 2) ** (uncredited) (Season 3) * ** (uncredited) (Season 1) External links * * Michael Key at ModelMayhem.com Key, Michael Key, Michael Key, Michael